


Snow Angel

by KayleneP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, marinette has trauma after Chat Blanc, romantic marichat if you squint. like really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleneP/pseuds/KayleneP
Summary: Out of every akuma she's faced, Marinette finds that Chat Blanc is the one she can't get out of her head. Nightmares plague her, and she can't so much as look at something white without thinking of him. A chance meeting with Chat Noir is exactly what she needed to finally relax.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	Snow Angel

Snow covered everything, from the ground to the benches to the houses to the trees. Outside, it was completely white. And in here, it was silent. Everyone had gone to the front of the school to play in the first snowfall of the year. Marinette had stayed inside, saying that it was “too cold.”

She was leaning against the back of her seat, eyes both unfocused and focused on the scenery outside. The sky was a cloudy whitish-blue, like the color his eyes had been. And the white was literally everything else, from the color of his hair to the bell hanging from his throat, it’s usual golden shine gone. She wondered if that’s how Chat Noir would appear, covered in that white, suffocating snow.

Suddenly, the silence was too much. It was so apparent, so unsettling. It’s possible that she was the only one in the building right now, and the walls and the snow muffled any sound. All at once, she could hear her heart beating, so, so loudly. “ _M’lady? I thought I lost you.”_ Her breaths came in short, harsh gasps and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. “ _Save me.”_ A song, she thought. A melody, a rhythm, something to hum and block out the silence. Suddenly, her mind cut to an image of his back, humming, alone in an otherwise silent blue and white world.

“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without-”

“Marinette?”

Adrien stared at her, green eyes piercing. She thought of her kitty, his warmth as she leaned into him. It was another universe. Not this timeline. Never this timeline, if she could help it. She started to open her mouth, ready to give a greeting and a bright smile. He tilted his head, slightly, and her eyes tracked the movement, following the swish of his hair and the line of it pointing to his white shirt.

She closed her eyes briefly, allowing herself a small breath.

She looked small, in the large, empty room. He stared at her, his eyes focused on her but also catching everything else, from her clasped hands to the wide space and everything in relation to her. And she was...fragile. She looked alone, looked scared, stressed, and somehow he thought she would break if he so much as touched her. Yet, she also looked like she would break if she was left alone.

He took a step closer, eyes still focused. Her breath ended, and her eyes opened, crystal blue and still looking so utterly fragile. Adrien thought her eyes looked a bit watery, her eye bags a little dark. She still hasn’t answered.

“Are you okay?”

She looked up at him, his body now blocking the windows and the snow. His eyes were soft from concern, warm from affection. She thought of Chat’s eyes, the night they had talked about their crushes and unrequited loves. Back then, he had looked forlorn, even as his eyes glowed with love. That night, she had spent a long time awake and unable to sleep, torn between her responsibilities, emotions, and priorities. More than once, she had played with the idea of responding to his affections, of giving him a real chance. But now, she knew that their love would destroy the world.

She, too, wondered if she was okay.

“I’m fine,” she replied brightly, an artificial light in her eyes. “I think midterm stress is still getting to me. I hope I did well.”

“Well,” he shrugged and smiled comfortingly at her. “At least they’re over with. There’s no point about stressing about it now, right?”

“That’s true.” She grinned back. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, lunch is ending soon, plus it was cold outside. I decided to come back in a bit early.”

She hummed in response and Adrien, unsure of how to continue the conversation, went to his seat. She seemed out of it, and even the glow of having a real conversation with her without stuttering was dimmed by how despondent she appeared to be. He glanced at her. Once again, she was staring out the window, an empty look in her eyes.

That night found her sitting on her bed, the lights in her room off with only the moonlight to show the white doll in her lap and black fabric in her hands. In a swift motion, she pulled the poncho over the shoulders, the bell softly ringing. The hood was pulled up, and her fingers lingered on the cat ears. The fabric was soft, warm, and heavy. It felt like a hug, and for a second she imagined Chat giving her a hug, sane, happy, secure. She would have to give it to him in a few days, but for now, it was still hers.

Marinette hummed lightly, hands landing on the doll in her lap, and absent-mindedly ran her fingers over the ears. A few moments later, the humming stopped, replaced by a sigh.

“I think I’m going insane, Tikki.”

The kwami flew up to her and landed on the top of her Chat Blanc doll. The cookie she held was partly eaten but sill almost bigger than her. Her smile was a touch sad as she looked up at Marinette and waited for her to continue. 

“Every time I so much as glance at something white, I start thinking about Chat Blanc. It could be a cloud, Adrien’s white shirt or even a snowflake. Now that it’s started snowing, I won’t even be able to go outside without thinking of him.” She sniffed, her eyes watering. “Every night I dream about him, alone in a destroyed world. And I- I can’t-”

Tears started forming in her eyes and she rubbed them away furiously, hating how weak she was - how weak she still is. 

“It breaks my heart,” she whispers. Tikki stares at her, unsure of what to say. She licks her lips nervously and opens her mouth, hoping that whatever comes out would be at least marginally comforting.

“Ow!”

Marinette blinks, tears startled away. She furrows her eyebrows in question at Tikki, who shuts her mouth closed with an audible click and shakes her head furiously. Both of them turn to look at the trapdoor. With a glance at Tikki, Marinette crawls over to the trapdoor and pushes it open. She took a moment to get used to the sudden cold, then pokes her head out.

She’s greeted with a black lump lying on her roof. Hesitantly, she steps onto the roof, changing her height so she could clearly see the guy posed spread eagle. She muffled a laugh with her hands, then cast her eyes to the surrounding rooftops. Snow and ice. Did he slip? With an exasperated shake of her head, she turned back to the fallen hero.

“You know that you make snow angels face up and not face down, right?”

Chat makes an incoherent groan in response and pulls himself into a sitting position. He pouts as his hand rubs the wound on his forehead. His head tilts up and he looks at Marinette, his pout turning into a sheepish, friendly grin.

“Why make a snow angel when I already have right in front of...Marinette, have you been crying?”

Chat scrambled to get up and the next instant he was in front of her, eyes filled with concern. His hand was partly on her chin and partly on her cheek, softly and carefully tilting her head up so he could see better.

Marinette blinks, surprised. All at once, embarrassment fills her and she could feel herself blush. “W-why do you ask?” she squeaked, cringing at how high pitched her voice was. Wow, that sounded oh so reassuring. She was painfully aware of her appearance right now. How could she let herself be seen while looking so vulnerable? So...fallen apart?

From this distance, she can see his eyebrows furrow and his lips turn down at the edges just slightly. He was probably examining her, noting her the horrendously dark circles under her eyes and her unnaturally pale but still blotchy skin. She desperately wanted to move away, but worried that moving away would seem like a rejection.

“Your eyes are red,” he replied. His voice dipped to a murmur, as though it were to himself. “Your dark circles, too… Have you been sleeping at all?” He refocused, eyes locking with Marinette’s with such intensity that she wanted to flinch. 

“Are you okay?”

Adrien had asked that same question literally a few hours ago. Was she really such a mess that she would be asked that twice in the same day? Ugh, she must look horrible. She felt like it, too. What was she even doing? Now she’s making people worry about her. For no real reason! It wasn’t even in the past - it never even happened! She can’t get over a single possibility out of billions and because of it she was stressing other people and pulling them into her problem when they already have their own life and problems to stress about and how can she be a superhero when she can’t even take care of-

“Hey.”

Marinette blinked, focusing on Chat’s green eyes. Bright, vibrant, calm, warm, spellbinding. Slowly, she registered the feeling of Chat’s cold gloves - hands - on both her cheeks. The sound of her breathing, shallowly. The feeling of her chest heaving, first quickly, then gradually more slowly. She swallowed thickly.

“I’m here.”

And he was, Marinette realized. His eyes were still vivid green, confident and sane as opposed to the broken and hopeless blue. His hair was still blond, although speckled with bits of white from the snow. His bell was still golden, gleaming under the weak moonlight. And his suit was still black, stark against the white of the snow.

“It’s okay.”

The tears in Marinette’s eyes spilled over. With a sob, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her neck into the crook of his shoulder.

“M-Marinette?!” Chat choked, surprised and at a complete loss of what to do. He’s a sheltered kid! Sure he can play the piano and speak Mandarin and has a thousand different scientific and mathematical formulas memorized, but that doesn’t mean he knows how to comfort someone. There isn’t a class for that. And no, he was not panicking. He was- he was just a bit flustered.

He gulped. S-should he hug her back? Would she be okay with that? He knows he touched her face - and wow, that sounds weird - but a full body hug is completely different! Especially when he was standing still and not saving her or transporting her!

Her hand shifted, just enough so that her fingers brushed against the back of Chat’s head, skin not covered by his suit. He froze. Her fingers were freezing. Well, duh, Chat reprimanded himself. There’s literally snow outside. And she doesn’t have a magical suit to protect her!

He looked down at Marinette. “Princess, I’m going to move us inside, okay?” he asked, his voice soft and just loud enough to not be a whisper. “Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

When Marinette nodded her assent, Chat smiled. Carefully, he placed one hand on her back, then bent down and put his other arm behind her knees before lifting her up, her arms still wrapped around his neck and face still tucked into his shoulder. He walked to her trapdoor and cautiously dropped down. Once inside, he closed the door and sat cross-legged with Marinette in his lap. He arranged the blankets on her bed around them, making sure he covered as much as her as he could. On the bright side, she wasn’t wet. On the not so bright side, his suit was partly wet from melted snow.

He sighed and hugged Marinette closer to him. He knew cats were warm, and maybe that would be another trait transferred over to him when he was transformed. He certainly hoped so. For a few moments, there was only silence in the room, broken by Marinette’s crying. Hating the disconcerting silence and heartbreaking sound of her crying, he started humming his mother’s lullaby, starting again whenever it ended, and unconsciously started tracing soothing circles on Marinette’s back.

Marinette had closed her eyes, savoring the closeness. He was warm, like being wrapped by blankets when you wake up on a winter morning. From her position, she could hear Chat’s heartbeat and took comfort in its steady rhythm. Yes, she was still heartbroken from Chat Blanc. Yes, tomorrow she would have to wake up to another day, another possible Akuma attack, and go through it sleep-deprived. But right now, safe in Chat Noir’s arms and listening to him hum, everything was alright. In this moment, she was okay. 

Slowly, her sobbing was reduced to the occasional sniffle. He felt her move and shifted away so she had more room. His princess looked up at him, eyes brighter than they had been all day, even if it was in the dark and he was seeing them through night-vision. 

“Chat,” she murmured, barely more than a breath. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, barely able to make out his features from the moonlight shining through her trapdoor. 

_I’m going to fix everything, Chat Noir, I promise!_

“You know how much I appreciate you, right?”

He smiled at her. Not a cheerful smile, a flirtatious smile, a cheeky smile, or a sheepish smile. It was a small tilt of his lips, an added light to his eyes. It was a smile she, Ladybug, only saw in glimpses, through reflective windows as they chased each other at the end of a patrol night. In was a smile she, Marinette, had only seen in part that one night, the fresh heartbreak shadowing the pure affection in his eyes as he thought of Ladybug.

“I know.”

Marinette smiled back at him. A smile she reserved for when her kitty does something particularly sacrificial and brushes it off. A smile she reserved for looking at Adrien when he isn’t looking, even if she knew her affections wouldn’t be reciprocated. It was an expression overwhelmingly fond, and, if you looked, a touch sad.

“Good.” She laughed, featherlight. “Now help me find my phone in this mess of blankets so I can actually see and we can head to the kitchen.”

After helping Marinette move off of him and untangle from the blankets, he located her phone and turned on the flashlight. Patiently, he held the light up as Marinette carefully climbed down the ladder. 

“Why are we going to the kitchen?”

Marinette finished and he jumped down, actually landing on his feet this time, before handing the phone to her. After angling the phone so the light was more on the ground and couldn’t potentially blind anyone, she started walking forward.

“So I can make us hot chocolate! And maybe warm up a pastry or two if there are any.”

“Hot chocolate at-” Chat lowered his voice to a whisper as he sneakily pulled out his baton and checked the time. “-1:07 a.m.?”

“Yep.”

“Won’t we wake up your parents?”

“No, they know that I sometimes get up to make myself a drink in the middle of the night.” She glanced over her shoulders, looking at Chat’s faintly glowing eyes, and smiled. “Or very early in the morning, for that matter.”

She turned back forward and a few steps later, she was opening the kitchen door and turning on the nights. With a wince at the sudden brightness, she turned off the phone’s flashlight and turned to Chat.

“So, what do you want?” She asked him as she went around getting ingredients. “Milk chocolate? Semi-sweet? With vanilla extract? Or peppermint? What about toppings? Whipped cream? Marshmallows? Crushed candy canes?”

Chat shrunk back, his ears flattening. “Uh...whatever you think is best?”, he squeaked, feeling overwhelmed.

“Okay. You can sit by the counter if you want. Or you can watch me, and maybe help.”

Marinette turned away, heading towards the fridge. Chat hesitated for a second, then decided to watch. He wasn’t sure if he could help, though. He didn’t have any experience in the kitchen, or with hot chocolate making. Marinette placed a pot on the stove, poured in milk, then turned on the stove to let it heat up. 

“What were you doing outside, anyway?” She asked in an effort to make small talk, eyes on the pot as she broke candy canes into the milk.

“Patrolling. Gotta look out for damsels in distress, you know?” His eyes were trained on the pot, but he looked up when Marinette huffed.

“These sleeves are so...” She trailed off with a frustrated expression as she started pulling up her sleeves. They were covering her hands, and Chat noticed, seemed to be big on her. His eyes followed the sleeves up and he paused, eyes widening.

“Princess, are you...wearing a Chat Noir poncho?” He almost choked, and he thought he could feel the beginnings of a blush. He hadn’t noticed earlier; they were in the dark and he was more focused on her mental wellbeing. Now that he has noticed, she looked cute. The cat ears were adorable, and because the poncho was oversized, she seemed endearingly small.

“Am I what? What do you mean…?” She trailed off as she looked down and instantly squawked. Yes, she was wearing the Chat Noir poncho. Her face instantly turned red. “This is- It’s not- I mean- I…!”

“You look cute.” He offered, trying not to laugh at how flustered she was. She both scowled and became redder in response. She turned away, slamming down a cutting board and semi-sweet chocolate onto the table. With her sleeves rolled up, she pulled out a knife and started chopping the chocolate with an almost concerning intensity.

“You’re absolutely insufferable.” She muttered darkly. Her eyes were trained on the chocolate as she raised her voice. “This is for you, you know. Ladybug asked me to make you guys winter gear. It was supposed to be a surprise, but…” She left the words unsaid and instead dumped the chopped chocolate into the pot. She raised her eyes to Chat as she stirred the mixture.

“I was trying it on to make sure everything worked.” There was a pause, and her voice was a bit higher when she continued. “I-I hope you like it. I’m not sure about the measurements since Ladybug had guessed. I wasn’t able to ask you about the design either. Um, if you don’t like it could I could always make a different-”

“It looks amazing, Princess.” He interrupted, flashing her a grin. “Comfy, too.”

“It is comfy!” She grinned back, before turning away to grab mugs. There was a period of silence as she poured in the hot chocolate, and sprayed whipped cream to top off the mugs. She handed one to Chat, then grabbed the other and walked over to lean against the counter next to Chat. 

“I had been hoping to finish them before the first snowfall, but that didn’t happen.” Marinette shrugged. Chat mumbled something unintelligible as he sipped his. She giggled as he pulled the mug away, and he looked at her curiously.

“A, I have no idea what you just said. B, you have cream on your nose.” She handed him a napkin and he took it, blindly wiping his nose. He blinked at the cream now on the napkin.

“Worth it.” He smirked at her. “Your hot chocolate is out of this world.” Marinette sipped at her hot chocolate in silence, hiding a smug smile.

“I was saying that you didn’t seem all that excited about the first snowfall.” He tilted his head at her. “Aren’t people, especially girls, usually excited about it? It’s supposed to be romantic and all. And during lu- During the day, I saw a lot of people having fun and playing in it.”

She shrugged. “I guess? I wouldn’t really know. I think I was more excited about it when I was younger. But now, I don’t do well against the cold, so I usually stay inside.” She didn’t mention how the whole Chat Blanc thing would make her care even less about the first snow; that would cause a whole new thing about what she meant by Chat Blanc, and why had she been crying in the first place. Instead, she squinted up at him. “Where’d you hear about the whole romantic thing in the first place? I didn’t even know that the first snowfall had a romantic connotation until recently.”

A faint blush rose on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “...Anime?”

“...Anime.” Marinette repeated. The edges of her lips quirked up. “A great reference for a realistic portrayal of the minds of teenage girls.”

“Hey!” Chat pouted. “I’m a sheltered kid, you can’t blame me.”

“You, sheltered? Really? I didn’t know that. You’re always so confident with Ladybug and you interact with civilians well.”

He shrugs. “The freedom of having a mask, I guess? I’m less nervous and since I have a lot fewer responsibilities as Chat Noir, I feel more confident and carefree and I tend to act like that...though I know it bothers people.”

“What?” Marinette looked surprised. “Where did you hear that?”

He slurped at his hot chocolate, stalling. “Well...you know. Forums, video comments, videos...the Internet. People saying how reckless Chat Noir is, how he doesn’t respect Ladybug which how much he flirts and jokes around, how he isn’t needed...I think you get the idea.”

With a final gulp of her hot chocolate, Marinette set her empty mug on the table and walked in front of Chat, facing him. “Okay,” she said slowly, “while I will say this as many times as you want me to, I want you to listen up. First of all, being reckless isn’t always a bad thing. You being ‘reckless’ and jumping to block or intercept an attack has saved many people. Second, if your flirting bothered Ladybug, she would have said something. But she didn’t. Besides, it’s part of your dynamic and bantering - the way you guys interact. And I know it is.”

Her eyes softened. “Chat, you’re a gentleman. If someone tells you no and you know they mean it, you stop. You respect people, especially Ladybug. If I told you that I wanted you to stop visiting, you would. If Ladybug told you that she doesn’t like your joking around and she wanted you to stop, you would. Anyway, your joking is kind of...your role.” She cringed. “Ladybug is the planner and you’re the decoy. You fight the Akuma or distract it with your jokes and silliness and draw its attention away from Ladybug so she can plan. And maybe you don’t know this, but it reassures citizens to see at least part of the pair feeling confident enough to be able to joke around. It makes them feel safer, and they don’t panic because they think the situation isn’t that bad after all. And speaking of that, you’re the one who always helps citizens afterward. Not that Ladybug doesn’t try, but you seem to be more sociable and better at talking to them.”

Chat picked up Marinette’s mug and walked towards the sink. With his back facing her, he mumbled. “But Ladybug doesn’t seem to trust me and even though I try, I keep making a lot of mistakes.”

Marinette sighed softly, then walked over to Chat and hugged him. “You seem to be around the same age as me, Chat, which means you’re not even an adult. We’re young, it’s okay to make mistakes. Just remember to grow from them. And as for Ladybug,” Marinette tried to stifle a yawn but failed. “...Ladybug must just be stressed or busy. If she didn’t trust you, she wouldn’t call you every time there’s an Akuma, or make plans centered around you. You’re trustworthy Chat; I would trust you with my life.”

Chat smiled and turned around, dropping a kiss on Marinette’s hair. “Thanks, Marinette.” When he heard her stifle another yawn, he looked at the clock. 2:51. “I think it’s time for the princess to get her beauty sleep, though.”

She laughed back, her voice tinged with sleepiness. “I probably should, I still have school tomorrow. Facing that with no sleep would be a nightmare.” She smiled at him. “Let’s head back to my room?”

He looked at her incredulously. “What? No. We’re going to the restroom so you can brush your teeth. You can’t go to sleep after drinking hot chocolate. Do you want cavities?”

Marinette deflated. “But Chaaaaat. I’d brush my teeth in,” she glanced at the clock, “four hours when I wake up, anyway. One night of not brushing won’t kill me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course it won’t, dentists exist for a reason. What one night of not brushing would kill is your teeth.” His expression softened. “C’mon, princess.”

She stared at him, a pout on her lips and her beginning to look suspiciously like kitten eyes. Chat narrowed his own eyes at her. Two can play at that game.

He tilted his head just so. Enough to look sweet and innocent, but not so much you can tell it was intentional. At the same time, his head moved down just a bit, so she can fully see his eyes while the kitchen’s lights hit them in a way that made them sparkle. Pouting, he lightly bit on his lips to make them have a bit more color. Unable to look up at her, he instead widened his eyes a tiny bit, then used his facial muscles to make him seem the saddest, cutest, most adorable thing ever that was impossible to say no to. He was a model, after all. And a cat. Who could beat the kitten eyes of an actual cat?

Not Marinette, evidently. Chat’s expression immediately changed to a smirk when she groaned, muttering about how using kitten eyes on her was so unfair. Like she hadn’t done the same to him.

“Fiiiine.” She sighed. “You’re also brushing your teeth, though. We have a few spare toothbrushes.”

Sulking just a bit, although Chat was partly sure most of her visible annoyance was her exaggerating, Marinette turned on her phone’s flashlight, turned off the kitchen lights, and walked out the door with Chat on her heels. A few minutes later, they were upstairs, the bathroom lights on and Marinette digging through the cabinets.

“Aha!” She turned around, sleepy eyes gleaming with triumph. “Here you go.” They brushed their teeth in silence, Marinette trying to fight off her yawns and sleepiness long enough to brush her teeth and Chat half looking around the bathroom in curiosity and half keeping an eye on Marinette.

A few minutes later, they were entering her bedroom, teeth cleaned and tasting of mint toothpaste. Too tired to care about the lights, Marinette made a beeline towards her bed. Chat chuckled as he watched her launch herself into her bed before curling up into a ball and haphazardly pulling the blankets on her. Shaking his head, Chat climbed onto the bed, careful not to bump into anything. He quietly arranged her blankets and tucked her in. Satisfied, he was moving to get off the bed when she grabbed his wrist and he startled, ears flattening against his head.

“Chat...would you...stay with me?” Her voice was barely above a breath, and Marinette couldn’t quite keep the desperation out of her voice as she thought of the nightmares she’s been having for weeks on end.

Chat paused, and then ever so slowly turned back and reassuringly stroked Marinette’s hair - the hood had fallen off during her leap to the bed.

“Of course. I’m just going to turn off the lights, princess. I’ll be back in a blink of the eye.”

With that, the weight on her bed was gone and Marinette heard a faint thump. The faint redness behind her eyelids was gone and replaced with pure darkness. Even if she opened her eyes, she couldn’t see anything. But she could feel the bed dip as Chat climbed up, feel the warmth radiating off of him as he sat next to her, and feel the soothing brush of his fingers as he stroked her hair. She sighed contentedly and moved just a bit closer to Chat. A few seconds later, he started singing quietly. Marinette realized she recognized the song.

“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady-”

“Chat...what….”

“Shh, princess. Go to sleep.”

Marinette hummed in affirmation, resolving to ask him about the song a different day. He continued singing. In the very back of her mind, she registered differences. Blanc’s was lonely and sad, as though he was mourning. Noir’s was more wistful and soothing, as though he knew he someone was coming and was voicing his anticipation as he waited for the person to arrive. Marinette tried to hold onto the words of the song, but they were washed away as she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, it was morning and almost half an hour before her alarm, according to the clock. Sunlight was gently streaming through her trapdoor and she could hear murmuring from downstairs as her parents attended the bakery. Instantly, she knew it was going to be a good day. For the first time in what felt like forever, she hadn’t had a nightmare. She felt refreshed and more awake than she had been for almost a month. She felt calm, and somehow the gut-wrenching despair and worry that had plagued her were not gone, but lingering. Like the light smell of rain remaining after a harsh storm.

She stretched happily, then moved to open to her trapdoor to see if there was any snow left. Instead, she saw a note stuck to the glass. On it was elegant, pretty cursive - a stark contrast to the more sloppy but incredibly adorable smiling cat face drawn in the corner. A smile pulled at her lips as she read the note.

_Good morning, princess! I hope you’re feline better; seeing you look so sad breaks my heart. Although I don’t know what happened, I wanted to say that even if you’re not able to fix it or erase the past, everything will be okay. I promise. And if you ever need me, just leave me a note on your balcony and if you want, you can talk to me. I won’t let the cat out of the bag. I’ll be happy to give you a hug or three, too. Anything you wish. Regardless, I hope you have a purrfect day today._

_Signed,_

_Your Knight_

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the story there are parallels between Chat Blanc and the scenes here, or areas where the same words are used but in a completely different context from the episode. The note has the most references, although you can only spot them if you know the script really well or compare with the transcript. If you can recognize them, I hope they add more meaning to the note (as opposed to making it unsettling). If you can't, have fun finding them! Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know if you would like a continuation.


End file.
